Good Intentions
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Dean tries to protect Ted, but his methods are cause for concern.


_Written for the Character Appreciation Challenge (Ted Tonks), the Ultimate Patronus Quest (Penguin- write about Ted Tonks), Chutes and Ladders Challenge (a wrong choice made with the right intentions), and the TV Shows Episodes Monthly Competition (write about making a wrong choice for the right reasons)_

* * *

"What is it?" Dean asks.

Ted raises a hand, signaling for silence. He tips his head to the side, listening carefully. There. Subtle footsteps. Too close for them to Apparate away.

Ted looks at the campsite they've built. It's rather small for two people. Enough that he could just pass it off as home to one.

"Hide," he says urgently, his tone leaving no opportunity for Dean to argue. "Stay down. And whatever you do, don't make a sound. The second they're gone, move."

"What about y-?"

Ted shoves him lightly. Reluctantly, Dean darts into a tall grassy area, disappearing from view.

"Well, isn't the cozy?" a tall, thin man asks, striding forward, stroking his wand menacingly. "But then you Mudbloods never seemed to mind primitive things like _camping._ It's disgusting, really."

"I'd offer you some fish, but I'm sure you'd say that's primitive," Ted says brightly.

The Snatcher rolls his eyes, stepping closer. Ted's heart races painfully in his chest, but he tries not to let it show. Now is not the time for weakness.

"Expelliarmus," the Snatcher says, catching Ted's wand. "Hufflepuffs were always so stupid. Did it even occur to you that you could have attacked me? It's a wonder your House hasn't gone extinct."

"You have me unarmed. Are you going to get it over with, or have you changed your tactics to insulting people to death?" Ted asks dryly.

"So eager for death, are you?" the other man laughs, pressing his wand against Ted's chest. "Where's the boy? Last time someone saw you, you had a boy with you."

"He decided I was slowing him down. We parted ways about a week ago," Ted lies. "Haven't seen him since."

"Shame. Two would have been a better payment. But I suppose beggars can't be choosers," the Snatcher laughs. "Avada Ked-"

"Crucio!"

The Snatcher drops to the ground with an inhuman scream, his body twisting. Ted turns, his heart stopping when he sees Dean approaching, his wand raised. "Crucio!"

"Dean, enough!" Ted calls, his stomach turning acidic as he plucks his wand from the Snatcher's hand.

"He was going to kill you!" Dean insists, his jaw clenched so tightly that his tendons bulge. "He was going to kill you just like he's killed countless others like us."

Ted reaches out, putting his hand on Dean's wrist, slowly guiding his wand hand down. "This isn't the way. You are better than him."

"Weaker, he means."

Ted aims his wand. "Stupefy!"

The Snatcher falls still and silent.

"He can't-"

"Listen to me, Dean," Ted says as he begins gathering their things. "There's a reason those curses are illegal. They're dark things. Once you give into that darkness, you don't always come back."

"He was going to kill you!"

"I understand why you did it. It was very noble of you. But nobility doesn't change what those curses mean. He's the type that uses dark magic like that. You're not. You're good. And you are not losing that goodness."

Dean's entire body shakes with rage. His fingers still brush against his wand, and Ted can see the anger in his eyes. He understands it. They're both tired and cold and homesick, and men like the Snatcher are a large part of the reason why.

But he's seen so much good in Dean. Over the past months, he's grown to care for the boy like he's his own son. In some ways, he reminds Ted a lot of Nymphadora. Fierce with a good heart, ready to defend those he cares about.

At last, Dean puts his wand back in his pocket. "It didn't feel good casting it," he admits.

"That's because you have to mean it. It can be a shock knowing you have that much hatred in your heart," Ted says, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Come on. We'd better put as much distance as possible between us and him."

"You still want me with you?" Dean asks.

Ted smiles, putting an arm around the boy. "Of course. We're family now. Family doesn't get left behind."


End file.
